Moonlight
by FalconAngel
Summary: Fiction Teen Wolf située milieu de la saison 2. Scott n'a pas encore intégré la meute de Derek, qui, semble vouloir apaiser les tensions entre les deux clans. Une invitation à une soirée va entamer des relations qu'ils n'auraient pas imaginées…
1. Le Jungle

Notes de l'auteur : Cette fan fiction est inspirée de la série Teen Wolf diffusée en ce moment aux USA. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ni le scénario.

Pairings : Beaucoup de pairings seront très présents dans cette fan fiction, comme Stiles-Derek, Scott-Stiles, Scott-Derek, Scott-Isaac, et encore d'autres que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt ! Cette fiction est vouée au Sterek mais ne soyez pas étonné que Scott soit très présent : Un quatuor amoureux se profilera le long des chapitres ! Beaucoup de possibilités de flirt entre pas mal de persos…

Résumé : Fiction Teen Wolf située milieu de la saison 2. Scott n'a pas encore intégré la meute de Derek, qui, semble vouloir apaiser les tensions entre les deux clans. Une invitation à une soirée va entamer des relations qu'ils n'auraient pas imaginées…

Chapitre 1

La silhouette des arbres se dessinait à travers la nuit, dessinées par la lumière de la pleine lune. Un vent chaud se propageait doucement dans les bois, soulevant les feuilles humides d'une pluie récente. Un jeune homme à la respiration haletante courait à toute vitesse, semblant aussi agile qu'un loup. Ses mouvements se fondaient avec l'environnement, au point que le bruit de ses pas était presque silencieux.

Scott ressentit une douleur vive dans la poitrine et trébucha sur une racine. Son corps tomba avec un bruit sourd dans la boue. Il peinait à respirer, et seuls des grognements féroces s'échappaient de ses lèvres, indiquant sa transformation imminente. Etant un jeune loup, il avait encore du mal à contrôler son corps lors des nuits de pleine lune. Ce soir-là il s'était échappé de la cave dans laquelle Stiles l'avait enfermé afin de protéger les éventuelles victimes que le brun aurait pu engendrer.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient trouvé une cabane abandonnée dans les bois lors de leurs nombreuses balades nocturnes et avaient décidé de consacrer l'endroit aux transformations de Scott une fois par mois. Seulement, ce soir-là, les chaînes avec lesquelles Stiles avait entouré le corps du loup ne s'étaient pas avérées assez solides.

Le brun se contorsionnait de tout son long, sentant la douleur lui déchirer chaque muscle. Il planta ses griffes dans la terre boueuse, y laissant de grandes marques très reconnaissables. Ses cris humains se mélangeaient aux complaintes bestiales que sa conscience lui imposait. Alors que ses iris devenaient subitement jaunâtres, il termina de se transformer.

Sa course dans les bois reprit sans aucune encombre. Aucun chasseur ni aucun humain ne vint croiser son chemin cette nuit-là.

« Scott ? … » Le jeune Stiles parcourait les bois, des cernes très marquées sous les yeux. Il avait passé la nuit dehors à chercher son meilleur ami. Sa lampe torche n'avait même plus de piles, ce qui n'était pas gênant étant donné que le soleil s'était levé depuis au moins trente minutes.

« Scott réponds moi… On a un test dans exactement… » Il regarda sa montre d'un air paniqué.

« 48 minutes… Génial. Super. SCOTT ! »

Il ne cessait pas de le chercher du regard, espérant trouver une silhouette sur le sol. Désespéré il finit par s'effondrer par terre, s'asseyant.

« Stiles… »

Le jeune homme sursauta en hurlant, se levant d'un bond.

« PUTAIN SCOTT ! »

Le loup avait clairement effrayé le jeune homme et le regardait d'un air désolé, se frottant les cheveux d'un air gêné, en y enlevant au passage quelques feuilles mortes. L'adolescent était complètement nu, comme à chaque lendemain de pleine lune.

« Oh… Hem… Tiens, prends mon sweat-shirt… » Stiles se débarrassa du vêtement et le tendit au brun. « On va retourner à la jeep, y'a ton sac dedans. »

Les deux ados se mirent à marcher rapidement, traversant la forêt d'une traite. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Stiles voyait son meilleur ami nu, il l'avait aidé des tas de fois les lendemains de pleine lune à se rhabiller. Mais à chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser ce corps à la peau ambrée et aux courbes si attrayantes. Allison devait sûrement bien s'amuser avec lui…

Stiles secoua la tête pour arrêter de penser à ça et tendit son sac à Scott qui s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

« On doit se grouiller Scott, y'a un test de géographie tu te souviens ? »

« QUOI ?! Oh merde… J'ai… Vraiment complètement oublié. Génial. » Scott leva les yeux au ciel se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Ma mère va me tuer. J'ai vraiment que des notes pourries en ce moment… »

Stiles conduisait à une vitesse impressionnante.

« C'est pas de ta faute. C'est pas comme si tu avais choisi d'être un loup-garou. Je t'aiderai pendant le test, ça va aller… » L'adolescent prenait ce ton qui avait le don d'apaiser Scott pendant un moment.

« Merci… Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Vraiment. » Scott lança un regard de chien battu à son meilleur ami, le fixant de ses yeux noirs. Stiles ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire. Mais il était étonné. C'était réellement la première fois que Scott le remerciait pour son aide. Un mélange d'amertume et de bonheur se mélangeaient en lui, le rendant nerveux.

Ils furent très vite arrivés au lycée, rentrant de justesse en classe pour passer le test. Les bâillements des deux adolescents revenaient toutes les cinq minutes, manifestant le manque de sommeil qui les terrassaient.

La cloche sonna et les élèves furent libres de partir. Alors que Scott et Stiles se dirigeaient vers les toilettes, une voix féminine les interpella.

« Hey beaux gosses… »

Une jeune femme blonde d'une beauté époustouflante les observait, l'épaule contre un casier, un sourire goguenard sur le visage. Elle portait un de ses habituels décolletés plongeant que les deux jeunes hommes ne purent s'empêcher de fixer avec intérêt.

« Erica… Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Commença Scott.

Elle se rapprocha du loup à une distance beaucoup trop familière, plantant son regard plein d'assurance dans le sien.

« On organise une petite fête ce soir, et… Vous êtes tous deux très attendus. En particulier toi Scott. Derek a insisté pour que tu te joignes à nous. » La blonde fit la moue en souriant, l'air hautain.

« C'est sûrement soit une grosse blague soit un piège pour m'enfermer dans votre cave miteuse. Alors excuses-moi Erica, mais je passe sur celle-là. »

Scott arborait maintenant une expression agressive, la colère commençait à légèrement modifier son souffle. Cette invitation était absolument ridicule, le jeune loup ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Stiles suivait la remarque de son meilleur ami, hochant la tête d'une façon déterminée.

Erica ricana un moment avant d'agiter sa main devant son visage.

« On hisse le drapeau blanc ce soir. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Ok, tu ne veux pas rejoindre notre meute ça on l'a compris. Mais ça ne peut pas nous empêcher de nous amuser un peu… »

Scott n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu, et Stiles non plus. La blonde reprit son discours.

« Ecoutez, on a déjà tous beaucoup à penser avec le Kanima. Derek m'a chargé de nous… Réconcilier en quelque sorte. Qu'est ce que vous avez à perdre ? » Erica se rapprocha dangereusement de Scott, lui caressant la joue furtivement.

« Vous lâcher un bon coup vous ferait beaucoup de bien. Surtout toi Stiles… » Elle le fixa d'un air aguicheur, le dévisageant.

« On se retrouve au Jungle à minuit. J'espère vous y voir… »

Erica adressa un dernier clin d'œil aux deux adolescents avant de s'éclipser dans les couloirs bondés. Stiles restait dubitatif. Cependant Scott avait l'air mitigé.

« Elle a raison, on a rien à perdre. Je sais que Derek ne me ferait jamais de mal. » Commença le jeune loup.

« Ah oui ?! Et moi ? Tu as pensé à moi ? As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une fois déjà vu les regards meurtriers qu'il me lance en permanence ? Il va me tailler en pièce et ensuite te forcer à rejoindre sa meute. Comme tu n'auras plus ton super meilleur ami trop cool, tu seras obligé de te tourner vers lui. » Stiles interprétait ses paroles à l'aide de gestes vifs et exagérés, l'air offusqué.

Scott le jaugea d'un air amusé.

« Des regards meurtriers ? Tu te fous de moi ? Il te dévore du regard… » Le brun se mit à sourire après avoir prononcé ses mots, fier de faire remarquer à son ami qu'il avait une touche. Stiles ouvrit la bouche d'un air dramatique, choqué.

« Je… De ? De quoi… ? »

Il n'était plus capable de dire quoi que ce soit et commença à repasser les moments qu'il avait passé avec Derek dans son esprit. Le visage parfait de l'alpha lui revint en tête et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un moment d'absence. Alors que Scott continuait à lui parler de la proposition d'Erica, il regardait dans le vide, repensant au regard de braise de Derek qu'il avait planté dans le sien, à son parfum, sa barbe mal rasée, son air méchant…

« Stiles ? Stiles tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hein ? Heu quoi ? » Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par son meilleur ami.

« Est-ce que tu as écouté un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit ou tu étais en train de penser à Derek sous la douche ? »

Stiles ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche d'un air choqué.

« Comment oses-tu ? C'est ma réplique ! Et puis… non. » Stiles se mit à rougir, regardant ailleurs pour que Scott ne remarque pas les rougeurs sur ses joues. Le loup ne put s'empêcher de sourire en devinant que son meilleur ami en pinçait légèrement pour Derek.

« Alors ? Tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir ? Sérieusement c'est un lieu public, Derek ne fera rien. » Commença Scott l'air nonchalant.

« Scott, le Jungle ? Vraiment ? Tu veux vraiment pas que j'ai de petite amie en fait. » En terminant sa phrase, Stiles amena son ami dans un coin plus reclus du couloir pour continuer sa déclaration.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il y a quelques filles qui commencent à croire que… Qu'on est ensemble. En quelque sorte. » A ces mots Scott remarqua un groupe de filles qui les observait non loin des casiers, gloussant d'un air excité. Le loup ne put s'empêcher de décrocher un sourire et se reçut une gifle derrière le crâne.

« Allô ! Scott ! »

« Mais c'est stupide, je sors avec Allison. » s'exclama Scott avec fierté.

« T'es con ou quoi ? »

L'adolescent regarda son meilleur ami avec dépit.

« Ta relation avec Allison est ''secrète ''… Il parait que les gens s'amusent à penser que votre rupture nous a rapprochés. Mec… »

Les sourcils noirs de Scott se froncèrent et il fit la moue. Stiles n'avait pas terminé, il sorti son smartphone de sa poche et ouvrit un fichier texte qu'il tendit à Scott.

« J'ai trouvé ça sur le site du journal du lycée. Quelqu'un a laissé un lien, une histoire… »

Scott se mit à lire mais ne comprit pas.

« Est-ce que c'est sur… Nous ? » S'étonna le loup, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Stiles lui répondit par un regard désolé alors que Scott se mit à avoir un fou rire dont il fut vite sorti lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

« … Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça enregistré sur ton téléphone ? »

L'adolescent ne sut que répondre, fixant Scott l'air complètement perdu. Il regrettait vraiment lorsque son meilleur ami devenait soudainement intelligent quand il ne le fallait pas.

La nuit tombait à nouveau sur Beacon Hills, laissant la jeune population sortir de son terrier, s'évader des salles de cours et revêtir des tenues plus aguichantes les unes que les autres. Tout cela était un jeu pour eux, un jeu dangereux auquel ils s'adonnaient tous les soirs à la recherche d'attention, d'amour, ou de la chaleur d'un corps. Scott n'avait pas réfléchit longtemps à la tenue qu'il allait porter. Un t-shirt noir qui laissait entrevoir ses jeunes muscles ainsi qu'un jean simple ferait très bien l'affaire.

Le loup attendait sagement sur le parking du Jungle que son meilleur ami arrive. Il s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un message lorsqu'il le vit arriver au loin, le reconnaissant difficilement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule de stupéfaction.

L'adolescent aux cheveux courts portait un costume dont Scott n'avait jamais vu la couleur, une teinte gris-bleue qui collait parfaitement avec ses yeux noisettes. Le pantalon était coupé à la perfection, lui dessinant une taille droite, et la veste lui donnait un charisme impressionnant. Quant à sa chemise elle était de couleur gris claire et rehaussait le sourire goguenard qu'il lançait à Scott.

« Ouais… Je sais. Ça fait peut-être un peu trop non ? » Entama Stiles l'air quand même fier de lui.

« Mec…Tu arrives en Jeep, et tu sors de ta voiture comme ça ? » Plaisanta Scott.

« Oui bah excuses moi de ne pas m'appeler Jackson hein. Je n'en ai qu'un seul de costume. »

« J'ai l'air d'un pauvre type à côté de toi. »

Stiles secoua la tête d'un air gêné, agitant sa main devant le nez de Scott. Au même moment un groupe de trois jeunes hommes très beaux passèrent non loin des deux adolescents. Un des trois siffla Stiles d'un air charmé.

« Oui je sais je sais… Je suis magnifique… »

Scott se mit à rire, voyant son meilleur ami faire le pitre.

« Si tu voulais te trouver une fille c'est mal barré… D'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'es habillé si bien si tu voulais ne pas te faire remarquer ? » Souleva le loup.

« Mais on a plus le droit de sortir bien habillé dans ce pays ? » S'exclama l'adolescent d'un air faussement outré. « J'avais juste envie d'être classe c'est tout. Et puis j'ai remarqué que les sweat-shirts pour rentrer en boîte c'était pas terrible. »

Scott n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Ecoutes, tu sais que… J'ai un petit faible pour Lydia… »

« Ah bon ? Oh pardon je pensais plus que le prénom de la personne sur qui tu flashais en ce moment commençait plutôt par un 'D'… » Plaisanta le loup.

« Je le savais ! Tu flashes sur Danny … » Une voix féminine les interpella, sortant de nulle part. Erica les avait surpris dans leur conversation et tentait de faire un peu d'humour. Stiles quant à lui n'avait pas du tout l'air amusé mais plutôt gêné.

La blonde portait une robe noire assez discrète qui se mariait à merveille avec son maquillage plutôt sombre ce soir-là.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas Stiles, mais j'ai dû me trouver une cavalière pour ce soir… Sinon c'était un peu déplacé de ma part de venir au Jungle avec que des garçons… »

Le bruit d'une portière claqua et Lydia fit son apparition derrière une des voitures. Elle était absolument magnifique, et sa robe bustier blanc écru brodée de perles fit presque perdre la raison à Stiles.

« Scott, Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » S'exclama la rousse d'un air joyeux. « Stiles ?… Ouaw… »

L'adolescent avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas habillé comme au lycée et rougit en sentant le regard de la jeune fille sur lui. Erica ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin.

« Bon, c'est pas que faire la soirée sur le parking ça ne me tente pas mais il y a de délicieux cocktails à l'intérieur qui m'attendent et de la bonne musique. Ciao les loosers ! » La blonde les dévisagea une dernière fois avant d'attraper Lydia par le bras et de disparaître dans la foule qu'était la queue pour rentrer dans le bar.

Scott fit signe à son meilleur ami qu'ils feraient bien d'y aller aussi et entama la marche jusqu'au Jungle. Le loup s'apprêtait à aller faire la queue lorsqu'il entendit le videur à sa droite.

« Stiles ! Hey comment tu vas mec ? Tu veux rentrer ? Vous êtes combien deux … Allez, rentrez, ne vous inquiétez pas ça me fait plaisir… Passez une bonne soirée ! »

Scott fut étonné de la familiarité avec laquelle il avait dit bonjour au videur et regarda son meilleur ami d'un air suspicieux. Pour ne pas faire d'histoires il resta silencieux, mais il était sûr et certain qu'il n'allait pas se priver pour dire à Derek à quel point Stiles était un garçon serviable.

L'ambiance dans la boîte était plus que chaude, elle était pleine à craquer. Les danseurs à moitié nus se déhanchaient avec toujours autant de ferveur, l'alcool coulait à flot. Malgré le volume de la musique Scott parvint à faire comprendre à Stiles qu'il voulait se rabattre vers les carrés VIP pour être un peu plus au calme.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant les rideaux rouges qui entouraient les espaces réservés, Scott soupira. Stiles était emporté par la musique et salua à maintes reprises des gens que le loup n'avait jamais rencontrés de sa vie.

Isaac fit son apparition dans une chemise de satin bleu nuit qui lui allait à merveille et salua les deux jeunes hommes d'un sourire charmeur. Scott n'était pas super à l'aise et se demandait encore si tout ce plan n'était pas un piège, et se braqua un peu lorsqu'Isaac lui tendit un Cuba Libre à l'air étrange.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Scott, je ne l'ai pas empoisonné… » Les mains du châtains allèrent effleurer celles du loup avec lenteur pour reprendre le verre et en avaler une gorgée. Le regard d'Isaac n'avait pas une seule fois quitté celui de Scott qui était comme captivé par l'autre loup.

« Tu vois ? Je suis toujours en vie… » Ricana Isaac l'air détendu. « Stiles ? »

L'adolescent fut tiré de son appréciation de la musique par l'interpellation du loup.

« Oui ? »

« Derek veut te voir, il est derrière ce rideau. Il parait que c'est urgent. Si j'étais toi j'éviterais de le faire attendre, il n'est pas très patient. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle. Isaac et son meilleur ami disparurent dans la foule et il se retrouva seul devant ce rideau rouge sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Impossible d'essayer de le deviner à l'avance. Derek était un homme si mystérieux…

Il poussa le rideau d'un air déterminé et découvrit le carré VIP dans lequel Derek trônait, seul avec une bouteille de vin. Stiles déglutit difficilement face au charisme du loup-garou.

Derek regarda l'adolescent d'un air étonné, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il était habillé d'une façon peu habituelle…

« Isaac m'a dit que tu voulais me parler… Hem… » L'adolescent ne cessait de regarder la pièce, la détaillant à chaque mouvement de regard. Tout pour éviter ses yeux verts qui lui transperçaient le cœur.

« Assieds-toi… » Ordonna le Loup.

Fin du chapitre 1 – à suivre…

Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Donnez-moi votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Je n'ai pas une écriture parfaite j'en suis désolée, mais j'espère tout de même que ce début vous plaira ! A bientôt pour la suite de Moonlight !

FalconAngel


	2. Bain de minuit

Cette fan fiction est inspirée de la série Teen Wolf diffusée en ce moment aux USA. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ni le scénario.

Pairings : Beaucoup de pairings seront très présents dans cette fan fiction, comme Stiles-Derek, Scott-Stiles, Scott-Derek, Scott-Isaac, et encore d'autres que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt ! Cette fiction est vouée au Sterek mais ne soyez pas étonné que Scott soit très présent : Un quatuor amoureux se profilera le long des chapitres ! Beaucoup de possibilités de flirt entre pas mal de persos…

Avant tout un grand merci aux 98 personnes qui ont visité ce chapitre ! Merci également à Alie-yaoi, NessaElanesse, FlingApple, KIRA et sakuraetsasuke pour leur reviews :D Je suis contente que cela vous plaise et j'essayerai de ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Assieds-toi… » Ordonna le Loup.

Les mains du brun tremblèrent légèrement à l'entente de sa voix autoritaire. Il s'exécuta, s'asseyant sur le même canapé que lui, laissant une place entre eux deux. Il restait silencieux de peur d'énerver Derek.

« Plus près… » Sa voix se faisait plus grave. Le regard du brun dévisageait le lycéen avec attention, remarquant qu'il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Stiles arrêta tout mouvement en entendant l'ordre du loup. Son cœur battait maintenant à cent à l'heure, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il se rappela soudainement que les loups garous pouvaient clairement entendre les battements de cœur des humains et ainsi ressentir leurs émotions.

Il se rapprocha encore de Derek, tentant d'avoir un air naturel, puis lui lança un regard furtif en souriant d'un air gêné. Stiles pouvait entendre la respiration du loup qui semblait être un peu tendu. Il tenta de lancer un second regard, puis ne pouvait plus décrocher ses yeux de lui. Son regard vert qui le dévisageait. Son aura semblait meurtrière, pourquoi Stiles ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de le trouver attirant ?

« Derek ? » Stiles avait l'air apeuré. Et lorsque le loup attrapa la joue pour l'embrasser le jeune homme sur les lèvres il se paralysa. Ce baiser était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, et ne put que rester sans défense. Les lèvres du loup contre les siennes n'auraient pas dû lui procurer autant de sensations.

Les mains de Stiles s'agrippèrent au col du sous-pull de Derek, trop désireux de voir ses fantasmes brûlants se réaliser.

Les lèvres du loup-garou faisaient tourner la tête de l'adolescent, le faisant se sentir fiévreux. Alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver, tout devint confus et l'obscurité s'empara de son esprit.

« Stiles ? Stiles tu m'entends ? »

La voix de Scott semblait lointaine et sourde, comme dans un rêve. Stiles ouvrit les yeux doucement, la vue encore trouble, et aperçu son meilleur ami penché au-dessus de lui. Il avait l'air inquiet, et tenait sa tête sur ses genoux. L'adolescent se releva trop vite et manqua de vomir.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?... » Murmura le jeune homme, confus. Il pensait qu'il était toujours dans le carré VIP, mais la réalité le rattrapa très vite. Lui et Scott étaient dans le parking du Jungle, entourés de Lydia, Isaac et Erica qui tentaient de retenir leurs fous-rire.

« Tu… Tu t'es évanoui. » Répliqua Scott, l'air gêné.

« Mais… Derek ? Il était là… » Stiles fronçait ses sourcils d'un air peiné et naïf.

Erica et les autres se mirent à pouffer de rire. Isaac dut se tenir à une voiture pour ne pas tomber sur le goudron, trop emporté par son euphorie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Scott ?!... » Stiles s'était relevé difficilement, s'appuyant sur le capot de sa Jeep. Il arborait maintenant un air mécontent, presque méfiant. Le loup semblait réticent à vouloir lui répondre, mais le regard de chien battu qu'il lui lança ne suffit pas à le calmer. Il semblait très contrarié.

« Je ne comprends pas Stiles… Quand tu es arrivé, tu étais complètement bourré… Tu as dit que tu voulais parler à Derek… Et puis… »

Le fou rire des autres s'intensifia et Erica sorti son Smartphone.

« Et puis ? » Appuya Stiles, impatient.

« Tu… M'as embrassé. Sur la bouche, en me disant à quel point tu me trouvais mignon… En m'appelant Derek…» Scott avait l'air si désolé qu'il aurait pu faire craquer n'importe quel être humain sur la planète. Mais les joues de l'adolescent s'empourprèrent. Son regard ne put que fuir les autres.

Le Smartphone d'Erica fut exhibé devant lui et il put regarder la vidéo de ses exploits en direct. En effet, on le voyait clairement attraper Scott par la taille et le pousser contre un mur avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Stiles fut étonné de voir que Scott s'était laissé faire pendant quelques secondes avant de le repousser.

La honte était telle qu'il frappa la jante d'une voiture voisine pour se calmer. Seulement l'alcool faisait encore son effet et il faillit s'effondrer sur le sol. Il se cogna contre sa jeep, puis ouvrit la portière avant de s'y engouffrer. Il jeta un dernier regard à Scott qui était toujours assis sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

L'adolescent tremblait tellement qu'il dû mettre cinq minutes à insérer les clefs dans leur encoche. Personne ne l'aida. Personne ne lui dit de ne pas conduire. Personne ne s'inquiéta pour lui. Il démarra la voiture et parti aussi vite qu'il put vers chez lui.

Il arriva en très peu de temps, garant sa Jeep à sa place habituelle, puis ouvrit sa porte d'entrée. La maison était vide, son père n'était toujours pas rentré. Le brun soupira en fermant la porte, la gorge toujours serrée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux presque instantanément, il s'effondra contre le mur, par terre et pleura silencieusement. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il bu ? Et quand ? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Le souvenir des autres adolescents qui se riaient de lui revint en mémoire et il frappa le sol de son poing.

Ils savaient tous maintenant qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Derek alors que lui-même n'en était même pas encore sûr une demi-journée plus tôt.

Son monde n'allait pas s'écrouler pour autant. Mais il avait embrassé son meilleur ami, devant Lydia, et les autres. A l'heure qu'il était la vidéo devait sûrement se trouver sur internet, en train de ravir toutes les jeunes filles perverses du lycée.

Stiles se ressaisit et se releva, se défaisant de sa veste et la posant sur le meuble de l'entrée avec ses clefs. L'escalier fut un périple exténuant pour le jeune adolescent dont le taux d'alcoolémie était bien au-delà des limites. Il réussit tout de même à arriver dans sa chambre, déboutonna trois boutons de sa chemise et fut pris d'une violente nausée.

Il se jeta sur les toilettes pour y vomir tout le contenu de son estomac. Sa gorge le brûlait. Il ne sentait même plus le sol sous ses genoux.

Le mal étant passé, il s'adossa contre le mur en soupirant. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Le sheriff monta à l'étage, s'approchant de la chambre de son fils.

« Stiles ? » Demanda le père, inquiet.

« Je suis là Papa… »

L'homme s'avança vers les toilettes, apercevant son fils dans un sale état.

« Stiles ! … » Il se pencha vers son fils, lui posant une main sur la joue.

« Je vais bien Papa, je vais bien. C'est l'alcool. »

« Oui, je le sens bien… Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ça… »

Le jeune homme avait retrouvé son habituel dynamisme dans la voix, pour rassurer son père, mais il était épuisé et se releva à nouveau pour aller dans sa chambre.

« Je vais me coucher… J'ai vraiment besoin de repos. »

Le père regarda le brun d'un air compatissant.

« Oui, mais n'oublies-pas tu as cours demain matin. » Il le pointa du doigt d'un air autoritaire.

Stiles traina des pieds jusqu'à sa porte, se retournant à la remarque de son père, l'air joueur.

« Oui Papaaa… »

La porte se referma et Stiles termina de se déshabiller. Il prendrait une douche demain matin, actuellement il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie d'aller en prendre une. L'adolescent en sous-vêtements s'effondra sur son matelas, puis s'enroula dans sa couette d'un air fatigué.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il se permit de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il oublia les rires moqueurs, et se souvint enfin du baiser partagé avec son meilleur ami. La sensation lui revenait peu à peu, les lèvres de Scott, douces et pulpeuses. Stiles se surprit à se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Il se souvenait de son bassin contre le sien, la sauvagerie avec laquelle il l'avait poussé contre le mur.

Stiles dut prendre un oreiller pour s'empêcher d'hurler de rage. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Et il l'avait appelé Derek. Le rouge lui remonta aux joues. Mais la fatigue finit par prendre le pas sur les émotions, laissant le jeune adolescent s'endormir dans son lit douillet, le vent frais lui caressant doucement le visage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les rayons du soleil virent s'engouffrer dans la chambre de Scott, le réveillant une minute avant que son réveil sonne. Il regarda l'horloge d'un air méprisant, espérant qu'elle tomberait du mur toute seule pour aller s'exploser sur le sol.

Mais cela n'arriva pas. Le jeune loup se leva, laissant son drap par terre, qui révéla son corps ambré seulement affublé d'un boxer gris.

La route vers le lycée fut trop courte. Beaucoup trop courte. Scott était affreusement gêné. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son ami, et encore moins comment il allait réagir devant les autres étudiants.

Comme prévu, tout le monde se retourna dans les couloirs au passage de Scott. Les filles gloussaient, les mecs souriaient d'un air pervers. Un mec vint même lui pincer les fesses alors qu'il ouvrait tranquillement son casier. S'en était trop.

Alors qu'il attrapait son livre de chimie, Scott remarqua deux filles près de son casier qui le fixait avec intérêt. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les deux filles se mirent à sourire d'un air sombre. Toutes deux tenaient leur PC à la main et semblaient chuchoter. L'une d'elle se mit à dire quelque chose d'un air excité que Scott n'entendit pas. L'autre sorti un bout de papier et nota ce qu'elle avait dit. Elles jetèrent un dernier regard au jeune loup avant de s'éloigner lentement d'un air machiavélique. C'était sûrement elles qui avaient écrit des histoires sur lui et Stiles.

Scott se frappa la tête contre son casier.

« Alors McCall, on aime se faire dominer ? » Une voix moqueuse se fit entendre, alors que tous les lycéens s'arrêtaient pour regarder. Jackson se tenait devant le brun, le portable à la main sur lequel était diffusé la fameuse vidéo de la veille. Seulement quelques personnes dans l'assemblée se mirent à rire.

« Dégages Jackson… J'ai pas besoin de ça… »

Le beau blond regarda Scott d'un air étonné.

« Ouuuh, on dirait que le jeune nerd se rebelle ! » La tension commençait à monter entre les deux adolescents, et ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres, jetant des regards meurtriers à l'autre. Danny s'approcha de Jackson et lui attrapa le bras lui faisant signe de reculer.

Alors que Scott allait se jeter sur le blond. Stiles fit son apparition dans le cercle. Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Laisses-le tranquille, Jackson. Si tu veux te moquer de quelqu'un, moques-toi de moi. C'était moi qui étais complètement bourré… »

Danny murmura à nouveau à l'oreille de Jackson qui finit par abandonner la partie. Il ne voulait pas non plus perdre sa place dans l'équipe de Lacrosse. Le cercle d'étudiants de se dispersa pas assez vite au goût de Stiles qui s'énerva.

« Barrez-vous ! On va pas se rouler des pelles !... »

Le monde s'éloigna enfin, retournant à ses casiers, d'autres dans leurs salles de classe. Scott senti son cœur se serrer. Après l'humiliation qu'il avait subie hier soir, le jeune homme s'était encore exprimé sans honte devant les lycéens, et encore plus il avait répliqué à Jackson, l'idole du moment. Les petits yeux noirs du jeune loup se fixèrent sur Stiles.

« Merci… J'aurais pu m'en sortir tu sais… » Malgré sa remarque sèche, Scott avait l'air reconnaissant.

« De rien… Écoute… » Le brun se rapprocha de lui, plus personne ne pouvait entendre leur conversation. « J'ai entendu dire qu'Allison voulait te parler. Bibliothèque à 16 heures. »

Scott le remercia en acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête.

« Voilà… C'était juste pour te dire ça… »Finit Stiles dans un sourire nerveux. « A plus. »

« A plus… » Le jeune loup sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de son meilleur ami qui partait plus loin.

La journée passa très lentement à l'inverse du trajet du matin même, laissant à Scott le temps de s'inquiéter à propos d'Allison. Peut-être avait-elle vu la vidéo ? Il était fort probable que Lydia lui ait montré. Ne pouvant pas se concentrer sur les cours, le brun se contentait de fixer l'aiguille de l'horloge fixée au-dessus du tableau, comptant les secondes au fur et à mesure que le temps filait.

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva enfin, et l'estomac de Scott était complètement noué. Les rayons de livres apparurent, la bibliothèque semblait vide. Allison l'attendait au rayon Mythologie Grecque, habillée d'une sublime robe bleue à poids blanc, les cheveux amoureusement tressés comme à leur habitude. Ils firent bien attention d'être à l'écart des caméras et de la présence humaine pour se mettre à parler.

Scott s'avança vers la jeune femme et tenta de lui prendre la main. Elle fit un mouvement de recul, l'air contrarié.

« Ne joues pas avec moi Scott… »

Le jeune loup comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et commença à trembler.

« Allison c'est vraiment pas ce que-

« Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Entre ma famille… Ce qu'il se passe en ce moment au lycée… C'est trop pour moi. » Coupa la brune, l'air déterminé.

« Je t'en prie… » Scott avait les yeux brillants et la voix tremblante. « Ne me fais pas ça… Je suis tout seul maintenant… » Il lui attrapa l'épaule, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est fini Scott… » Dit-elle, les larmes lui montant aussi aux yeux. « Retournes voir ton petit ami, il doit s'inquiéter… »

Allison donna un coup d'épaule au jeune loup pour qu'il lui cède le passage. Scott eut le cœur brisé.

Il attendit que la jeune femme soit sortie de la bibliothèque pour s'asseoir contre une étagère, à bout de souffle. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver, pas maintenant. Ses bras virent entourer ses genoux pour qu'il puisse enfouir sa tête dans le creux de ses jambes, impuissant. Il se mit à trembler en silence, se forçant à rester calme pour que personne n'entende sa tristesse.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué, excepté Stiles qui se tenait derrière un rayon de livre, l'air tout aussi triste que son meilleur ami. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais resta paralysé. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. L'adolescent sorti son portable sur lequel il tapa un message pour Scott qui disait ''RDV rivière ce soir. Je te dois des excuses pour hier. Viens.''

Stiles se dépêcha de s'enfuir du lycée et de rentrer chez lui. Il reçut très vite une réponse de Scott ''J'y serai''.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La lune était à demi-pleine ce soir-là, éclairant les arbres d'une faible lumière, leur donnant un aspect tout à fait effrayant. Les oiseaux de nuit entamèrent leurs habituelles sérénades, s'accordant avec les brises de vent frais qui balayaient la forêt. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans une clairière qu'ils connaissaient bien, Scott avait l'air dépité et semblait avoir pleuré. Stiles lui proposa de marcher un peu en direction de la rivière.

« Hem… Voilà, j'aimerai m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier. » Commença Stiles, l'air sérieux (qu'il n'arborait pas souvent).

« Non…Ce… Vraiment c'est bon c'est rien… » Menti Scott. Il avait tout de même été blessé que son meilleur ami l'embrasse lui en substitution de Derek. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, préférant plaisanter sur le sujet.

« Mais avoues que j'avais raison, tu craques pour Derek… » Le regard noir du jeune loup de posa sur lui.

Stiles ne répondit pas.

« Je m'en veux. Et je voulais que tu le saches. Pour moi tu es quelqu'un d'important Scott. Pas un pauvre type que j'utilise pour réaliser mes fantasmes… » Stiles était tout de même obligé de l'avouer, la meute de Derek était au courant et n'allait sûrement pas tarder à lui rapporter.

« Je… Merci… » Répondit Scott, un demi sourire sur le visage.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent au niveau d'une falaise du haut de laquelle ils sautaient souvent dans la rivière. C'était dangereux mais toujours très amusant.

« Stiles… Allison m'a largué aujourd'hui. » Grommela Scott.

Le brun ne savait pas comment réagir à la déclaration soudaine de son ami.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Scott…Tout ça c'est de ma faute-

« Non ! Non… C'est juste que… Le lycée… A en quelque sorte amplifié cette histoire… »

Stiles ne voulut pas en entendre d'avantage et retira son t-shirt.

« Scott. A l'eau. On saute les dix-sept mètres. »

Le jeune loup le regarda avec des yeux ronds, riant à moitié. Voir sourire sur le visage de son ami redonna le sourire à Stiles.

« Quoi ? Mais il fait nuit, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Encore moi c'est pas grave-

« Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » Dit-il en retirant ses chaussettes et son pantalon.

« Stiles NON ! »

Il était déjà trop tard l'adolescent s'était déjà sauté dans le vide en hurlant, s'approchant de l'eau avec une vitesse impressionnante. Son corps traversa la surface dans un grand bruit. Le loup souriait comme un enfant et se déshabilla à son tour. Son saut fut beaucoup plus impressionnant, ses jeunes muscles s'élancèrent, éclairés par la lune, effectuant un saut de l'ange parfait. Ses capacités de lycan lui donnaient énormément plus d'élan et d'adresse.

Sa tête brune sorti enfin de l'eau, cherchant Stiles. Les deux se regardèrent en riant.

« Tu es malade Stiles, tu le sais ça ? » Souffla Scott, ses mèches corbeaux lui tombant sur le front.

« On ne serait pas amis sans ça… » Répliqua-t-il.

« Amis ? »

Scott se rapprocha du jeune adolescent, laissant son visage à deux centimètres du sien.

« Je ne ressens pas vraiment ça Stiles… »

Le loup alla écraser ses lèvres humides contre celles de son ami qui eut quelques secondes d'absence, et qui finit par se débâtir, tentant d'empêcher Scott de continuer. Il attrapa le bras du brun, ne voulant pas couper court à ce rapprochement, laissant son front contre le sien, la respiration saccadée.

« Laisses-moi… T'embrasser… »

Stiles rougit à ses paroles et ne put se refuser une seconde fois aux lèvres délicieuses du loup, approfondissant le baiser, laissant sa langue jouer avec la sienne. Scott l'entraina plus loin derrière lui, le poussant contre un rocher. Sous l'eau, ses mains s'agrippèrent au corps de son ami qui était beaucoup plus musclé qu'il ne le paraissait.

Stiles finit par passer ses bras autour du cou du brun, profitant de cette étreinte étrange au beau milieu de la nuit. L'impulsivité de cet acte le laissait sans voix.

A suivre…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Un chapitre que ne réjouira sûrement pas les fans de Sterek mais n'abandonnez pas la partie, Stiles et Derek finiront ensemble je l'ai décidé.

En espérant que le plot twist ne vous a pas trop perturbé.

Amoureusement,

FalconAngel


	3. Prédateur

Cette fan fiction est inspirée de la série Teen Wolf diffusée en ce moment aux USA. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ni le scénario.

Pairings : Beaucoup de pairings seront très présents dans cette fan fiction, comme Stiles-Derek, Scott-Stiles, Scott-Derek, Scott-Isaac, et encore d'autres que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt ! Cette fiction est vouée au Sterek mais ne soyez pas étonné que Scott soit très présent : Un quatuor amoureux se profilera le long des chapitres ! Beaucoup de possibilités de flirt entre pas mal de personnages…

Remerciements :

Eshana-Ash : Merci pour le roman que tu m'as écris ça fait plaisir. Eh oui le bisou entre Scott et Stiles était un peu plus chaud que prévu. Mais bon mes fangirl feels ont du mal à se contrôler quand deux garçons sont très proches.

FlingApple (guest) : Oui j'avoue j'ai été un peu dure avec Stiles dans le chapitre précédent, mais la reconnaissance envers lui ne sera que plus grande par la suite ! Surtout de la part de Derek :p Mais chuut je n'en dis pas plus ! Contente que le Scott-Stiles ne te rebute pas, c'est quand même adorable n'est-ce pas ? Merci pour ta review =3

Merci aux autres pour les vues et autre reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu par MP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 3 –

Les lèvres humides des deux jeunes adolescents se séparèrent, ils étaient tous deux aussi choqués l'un que l'autre. Même Scott avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris. Un élan d'affection l'avait emporté, brisé par sa fraîche rupture avec Allison. Seulement il éprouvait quelque chose de très fort pour son meilleur ami. Traduire ce sentiment par un baiser passionné n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire, surtout en sachant que Stiles était amoureux de Derek.

« Comme vous êtes mignons… » Une voix masculine brisa le silence de la nuit, s'ajoutant aux doux clapotis de l'eau dans laquelle Scott et Stiles étaient plongés. Isaac se tenait sur un rocher non loin au- dessus d'eux et les observait avec un air sombre. Son expression était dure à apercevoir, car la lune était derrière lui. Il portait un jean simple et un pull en cachemire violet sombre.

« Isaac ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… » Lança Scott d'un air gêné. Il n'avait même pas encore eut le temps de s'expliquer avec Stiles, quelqu'un apparaissait toujours pour les interrompre. Il allait finir par s'énerver.

« C'est le coin de tout le monde ici… En particulier des loups… » En prononçant ses mots, le bouclé appuya son regard sur Stiles. Il voulait le faire se sentir de trop. L'adolescent ne répondit pas à la remarque, s'éloignant de Scott.

« Je me suis … légèrement disputé avec Derek. Donc je suis venu ici. » Continua-t-il.

Scott grimpa sur un rocher afin de se tenir en face du loup-garou.

« Isaac, ça t'embêterai de me lancer mes fringues ? Il fait un peu froid ici… » Lança le brun en quête d'une réponse rapide.

« Non. »

« S'il te plait… On n'est pas censés faire la paix tous ? On va pas y arriver si tout le monde y mets de la mauvaise foi. »

« J'ai dit non. Tu es bien mieux sans tes vêtements Scott, tu sais ce que j'en pense. » Isaac avait tourné son visage vers la lune et avait révélé ses magnifiques yeux bleus clair aux adolescents. Son air détaché lui donnait un charme fou, qui ne marchait absolument pas sur Stiles qui avait l'air vraiment contrarié. Quelque part il avait l'impression que tout le monde se fichait de lui, et nagea en direction de la berge. Il se hissa sur les rochers, puis commença à grimper pour remonter en haut de la falaise.

« Stiles ? Ou tu vas ? » Cria Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je rentre chez moi. J'en ai marre de vos conneries… » Lança-t-il d'un air méchant. Les deux jeunes loups le regardèrent disparaître derrière les arbres. Sa silhouette s'effaçant lentement au loin. Scott savait que Stiles ne craignait pas grand-chose dans la forêt qu'il connaissait comme sa poche.

Le jeune adolescent retrouva ses vêtements avec joie car le vent se levait rapidement et était aussi glacial d'un jour de décembre. Son t-shirt noir lui colla à la peau et il frissonna. Ce n'était plus la peine de traîner dans le coin à cette heure-ci, même s'il connaissait très bien l'endroit, Stiles n'était pas non plus fan de l'ambiance glauque que la masse sombre des arbres diffusait.

Après quelques pas, et quelques éternuements plus tard, il entendit une branche craquer dans un fossé obscur près de lui. Figé par la terreur, le brun se retourna doucement son regard noisette posé sur le vide.

Soudainement quelqu'un se jeta sur lui dans un rugissement féroce. Tous crocs dehors, Derek Hale avait attrapé le jeune homme pour le plaquer au sol, lui maintenant les griffes sous la gorge.

Stiles qui tentait de se débattre en hurlant finit par reconnaître Derek dont les yeux rouges perdirent de leur couleur à la vue de son visage.

« Stiles… » Murmura Derek, l'air perdu.

La position dans laquelle ils étaient postés était plutôt gênante et l'alpha se releva vite, ne voulant pas écraser l'adolescent sous le poids de son corps si athlétique. « Excuses-moi. Je croyais avoir vu Isaac… »

L'humain était toujours étalé par terre, mort de peur. Sa respiration saccadée soulevait son torse avec puissance, et ses tremblements s'aggravèrent. Il avait froid, beaucoup trop froid. Et il voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver son lit chaud et son PC. Seulement une seule chose le retint e bouger. Il était près de Derek, pour la première fois après la réalisation de son amour pour lui. Son corps se réchauffa un peu.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Derek avec inquiétude, le fixant de ses yeux verts.

Stiles battit des cils et leva le regard vers le loup qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'attrapa sans attendre, poussant un soupir de surprise en sentant la force que Derek avait dans le bras.

« Je… Isaac a dit que vous vous étiez disputés… Il est près de la rivière avec Scott. »

« Ce n'est pas grave je n'ai plus l'utilité de lui parler… » Derek arborait son air sombre et mystérieux lorsqu'il parlait, laissant Stiles rêver un peu. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la forêt à cette heure-ci ? T'es malade ou quoi ? »

L'adolescent ne comprit pas.

« As-tu au moins un peu de jugeote ? » Le loup l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna en direction de la sortie de la forêt. « Ma meute chasse ici la nuit pour se divertir, tu as envie de devenir une de leurs proies ? » La mâchoire du brun se serrait, lui donnant un air encore plus effrayant. Stiles répondit en balbutiant.

« N… Non, je ne savais pas. Mais ! Laisses –moi marcher ! Je ne suis plus un gamin ! » Cria l'humain, dans un élan de désespoir. Derek sentait grâce à son rythme cardiaque qu'il était extrêmement fatigué et en proie à un froid beaucoup trop dangereux pour son organisme.

Dans un geste net et précis, Derek se défit de sa veste en cuir et la posa sur les épaules de Stiles. Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, le loup le coupa.

« Shht ! Tu ne discutes pas. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi. »

A l'entente de ses mots, le jeune homme se mit à rougir tandis qu'une chaleur étrange se propageait dans son corps. Il se sentait en sécurité, protégé par l'alpha. Ses doigts fins et blancs virent effleurer le cuir noir pour le rabattre sur ses épaules froides. Derek marchait devant lui, impassible. Le regard de Stiles se posait sur lui de temps à autre, inquiet. N'aimant pas le silence, il reprit la parole.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'en as pas besoin ? » Commença l'adolescent, en désignant la veste du loup.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi… Je n'ai pas piqué une tête dans la rivière en pleine nuit moi. » Répliqua-t-il en se retournant, posant son index sur la poitrine du jeune homme. « Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-bas d'ailleurs ? Ça t'arrive souvent de prendre des bains de minuit ici ? » Derek continua sa route, marchant d'un pas décidé. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses muscles étaient mis en valeur grâce aux vêtements très moulants qu'il portait régulièrement.

Il déglutit avant de répondre, suivant l'alpha.

« Je… Hem… J'étais avec Scott. » Son cœur rata un battement que le loup-garou put clairement entendre. Le visage de l'adolescent n'avait jamais pris autant de couleurs.

« Hmm… » Derek poussa ses habituels grognements en guise de réponse. Il sentait clairement l'odeur du brun sur le corps de Stiles mais se contenta de rester silencieux.

« On a aussi croisé Isaac. Il nous a dit que vous vous étiez disputés, c'était à propos de quoi ? » Demanda Stiles en reniflant.

Derek eut un moment d'hésitation, ses yeux verts se fixèrent sur l'adolescent. Nul n'aurait été capable de dire à quoi il pensait à cet instant précis. Un vent violent vint s'engouffrer dans les arbres, donnant un aspect étrange à la scène.

« Nous parlions de toi. »

Stiles eut un hoquet de surprise, ses lèvres tremblèrent.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Continua-t-il, suppliant l'alpha de ses yeux couleur noisette.

« J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Et je n'ai pas été très heureux d'apprendre ce qu'Isaac et Erica avaient fait. » Le loup attrapa les clefs de sa voiture dans sa poche pour les triturer. Stiles, qui fronçait les sourcils, tenta de se persuader que ce qu'il était en train d'entendre n'était qu'un autre rêve.

« De quoi ? La vidéo de… Oh ! Mais c'est rien. » Le brun gratifia Derek d'un air faussement détaché et cool pour ne pas le gêner. « C'était juste l'alcool, ça arrive à tout le monde d'embrasser son meilleur pote en étant bourré… » Il le regarda en riant, mais l'air sérieux du loup le calma. « Non ? Hem… Ok. »

« Ils ont joué aux lâches… Je ne veux pas avoir de gamins dans ma meute. » Derek semblait de plus en plus énervé, ce qui fit faire un pas en arrière à l'adolescent.

« Hem… Tu as vu la vid-

« Laisses-moi finir Stiles. » Reprit Derek, se rapprochant à nouveau de lui. Ce dernier, n'ayant plus la place de reculer, s'appuya contre un arbre, impressionné.

« Le fait qu'ils t'aient humilié de la sorte méritait quelques leçons de morale. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que toi et Scott ne vous sentiez pas menacés par ma meute. Et ces deux idiots ont fait tout le contraire de ce que je leur ai demandé. »

Derek était maintenant à quelques centimètres du visage de l'adolescent qui restait silencieux.

« Sans parler qu'ils t'ont laissé prendre le volant alors que tu étais malade. Tu aurais pu te tuer. »

La voix grave et sensuelle du loup atteignit Stiles pour le toucher au plus profond de son âme. Il avait attendu cette phrase depuis une journée entière. Personne ne s'était soucié de savoir s'il était bien rentré sans encombre la veille. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'il contrôle quoi que ce soit et laissa un soupir s'en échapper.

N'en pouvant plus de laisser un vide entre eux deux, Stiles se jeta sur le loup pour l'étreindre, son cœur se serrant de plus en plus. Les larmes lui virent aux yeux alors que Derek posait ses bras dans son dos, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Merci… » Souffla le jeune homme.

Réalisant soudainement ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'écarta vivement du corps musclé qu'il avait si bien enlacé, d'un air craintif.

« Désolé… Je t'en prie ne me frappe pas… »

Stiles ne savait quoi penser du regard renfrogné du loup-garou, et attendit un mouvement de sa part.

« Montes dans la voiture… » Grogna Derek.

L'adolescent, figé, ne fit aucun mouvement.

« Dépêches toi ! »

Le hurlement de l'alpha l'avait secoué et en quelques secondes il se trouvait devant la portière de la Chevrolet, tout content. Derek grimpa dedans avant qu'il prenne place. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans une voiture aussi puissante et élégante, et il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt excité.

L'alpha démarra la voiture et l'adolescent poussa un grognement de contentement.

« Raaah, je rêvais de ça depuis des semaines… » Avoua-t-il, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

Derek le fixa d'un air désespéré et s'avança sur la route, entamant le chemin du retour. Stiles faisait de son mieux pour ne pas parler pendant le trajet mais l'envie de toucher à tous les boutons était trop forte et le loup dut le reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il se calme. La troisième fois qu'il posa une question fut de trop.

« Comment ça se fait que tu vives dans une maison abandonnée dans la forêt et que tu aies une voiture aussi chère ? »

« STILES ! »

« Ok, ok… je me tais… »

Le brun fit le reste du trajet les lèvres pincées.

Après cinq minutes, ils furent enfin garés devant la maison de Stiles. Le moteur était toujours allumé et ronronnait doucement. Le cœur de l'adolescent se serra, il se rendait à peine compte que l'alpha l'avait ramené chez lui personnellement avec sa Camaro. Se défaisant de la veste en cuir et la posant sur la banquette arrière, il entama son discours de bonne nuit.

« Hem… Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené, c'est gentil. Je serai peut -être mort de froid là-bas… Tout seul… »

« J'ai vu la vidéo Stiles. »

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour. Son regard se figea dans celui de Derek, alors que ses lèvres restaient entrouvertes de surprise. La voix suave qui déchirait le cœur de l'adolescent repris de nouveau.

« Comment peux-tu m'avoir confondu avec Scott ? »

Stiles déglutit difficilement, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

« Je vais te montrer ce qu'est de véritablement m'embrasser.. » Souffla Derek.

L'alpha passa un bras derrière l'appuie-tête du siège de Stiles et alla déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, lentement, en sachant pertinemment que l'adolescent était actuellement en train de perdre tous ses moyens. Derek l'embrassa avec un peu plus de sensualité, attrapant ses lèvres charnues pour les mordiller légèrement. La douleur fit sursauter Stiles qui soupira en reculant son visage de quelques centimètres. Le loup pouvait lire tout le désir que le brun éprouvait rien qu'à travers son regard, et s'empressa de le faire revenir à lui, lui attrapant la nuque de sa main puissante. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent alors fut plus brûlant que n'importe quel amour passionnel.

Stiles dut enfoncer ses ongles dans le cuir du siège pour éviter que son excitation se remarque trop au niveau de son pantalon. Il ne put malheureusement retenir ses gémissements d'excitations qui rendaient Derek encore plus en rage qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Leurs langues se battaient pour trouver leur place dans la bouche de l'autre, s'acharnant à un combat sans fin.

Le loup stoppa leur étreinte d'un seul coup, laissant le temps à Stiles de reprendre son souffle. Il admira l'expression sur le visage de l'adolescent, qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de remarquer.

Les yeux brumeux et la bouche humide, Stiles parla avec difficulté.

« J'ai encore trop bu c'est ça ? Je vais bientôt me réveiller et je serai dans les toilettes en train de vomir mes tripes… »

Derek repris son air détaché et ouvrit la portière du côté de l'adolescent.

« Bonne nuit… » Murmura le Loup, déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

Machinalement, et sans le regarder, Stiles s'extirpa de la Camaro qui démarra presque aussitôt. L'adolescent regarda la bête noire s'éloigner, l'air benêt. Le vent froid le ramena à la réalité.

Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Ses doigts blancs virent effleurer ses propres lèvres, encore humides de la salive de l'alpha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Un peu court j'en suis désolée mais j'avais vraiment envie de vous faire partager un peu de Sterek après un chapitre 2 très porté sur Scott et Stiles ! En espérant que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques

FalconAngel


End file.
